bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ko-Metru Militia/Militis Acies (BZPRPG)
Description and History The Militis Acies, although newly formed, is a formidable force. Built on the remains of Korruhn Dekiyar's Ko-Metru Militia, the Militis Acies has expanded its influence across Metru Nui, and even some portions of Terros Nui. It is a sub-faction of the Coalition of Charity Though being a rather neutral faction, the Militis Acies has seen battle before during the Siege of Ta-Metru, the defense of the Great Temple, and various other sieges on their own bases and allies'. They tend to stay out of wars, but are more than prepared should they get thrust into one. Motto: Facta non Verba - Actions, not Words Government: Military Dictatorship The ultimate head of the Militis Acies is Kaldun Dekiyar, Korruhn's brother. He also leads the Special Forces, but the other three branches, Army, Navy, and Air Force, have seperate heads. The Military Police Force is merged with the Army and has no overall commander, just an independent Company commander at each base. Contracted/Paid Services Offered: * Assassinations/Contract Killings * Base Defense/Assault * Militia Training Abilities and Offerings: * Military, Civilian, and Guerilla Training * Specialized Training (including psy-ops, civil affairs, and SOF). * Military Supplies * Vehicles * Weapons * Weapon Repair Military and Technology The Militis Acies, as with most militaries, is split into four separate branches: Army The Militis Acies Army is not your typical Army. Atop just having mere Infantry Divisions, it also has Mounted Units, Artillery Units, Engineer Units, Armored Units, and Mechanics Units. Each specialized Unit serves a different purpose on the battlefield, but all are essential. Infantry: The basic units of any Army. The Infantry tend to be the first to enter a battle, and the last to leave. Cavalry: Energy Hound-mounted Infantry with big, scary swords. They are rather effective slaughterers, beheading Infantry by the dozens. Artillery: A more behind-the-scenes job. Artillery crews have the fun task of firing big guns, decimating the enemy. Engineer: This job is mostly building temporary facilities and pathways for your army, and blowing up those of your enemies. Armored: The members of an Armored Crew get crammed into a small compartment of a tank, and get to mow down people with cannons and machineguns. Fun job. Mechanics: Self-explanatory. If something gets broken, its up to these guys to fix it. They don't see too much action, unless the damaged equipment is on the battlefield, or they have to lay mines and other such things. Military Police: The Military Police, at this point, and in charge of patrolling all Militis Acies facilities, and Ko-Metru, making sure order is maintained. Navy The Militis Acies Navy is a fair-sized fleet, comprised of ships as big as aircraft carriers, to ones as small as Zodiac Assault Dinghies. As with the Army, there are different, specialized jobs within the Militis Navy. Ship Mechanics: Once a ship comes into port, it's the Ship Mechanic's job to inspect and make repairs to the ship, so it may live to devastate another day. Gunners: Similar to artillery, though you also get to fire machine guns. Your cannons are either fixed to the dock, or the ship. Port Crew: Port crew direct ships, mechanics, lesser port crew, and basically anyone on the port. Ship Crew: Ship Crew get to travel to many exotic locations, enjoy a relaxing cruise, and work twelve hours a day. Air Force The Militis Navy Air Force is proud to be one of the first air-organizations to get military aircraft in the air. These prototype models have lead to the mass-production of faster, more powerful airplanes, and gunships. As with all other branches, the Air Force is not confined to one job, but instead offers many different ones. Pilots: Again, self-explanatory. You fly planes. Aircraft Crew: Aircraft crew go up with the pilots on larger planes, doing this like radar, navigation, and operating the bomb doors. Aircraft Mechanics: If a plane's broken, these are the guys for the job. But when the planes are gone, its pretty much free time. Air Field Crew: Air Field Crew is similar to Port Crew, save for the fact you’re directing ships, and its on an air field. Special Forces The Special Forces are the best trained of any ground forces in the Militis Acies. They go through a seven-month training period where physical, mental, and leadership skills are tested. An "A" Detachment contains around 50 SF troops headed by a Captain. Two to three A Detachments make a "B" Detachment, which is headed by a Major, and three to four A Detachments makes up a "C" Detachment, which is headed by a Lieutenant Colonel or in some cases a Colonel. Bases * Militis Acies Command Center/Specialized Training Center (MACC/STC), Ko-Metru * Militis Army/Survival Training Center (MA/STC), Le-Metru * Militis Navy Aqua Training Center/Port (MNATC/P), Ga-Metru * Militis Air Training Center/Launch Center (MATC/LC), Metru Nui Surrounding Islets * Militis Acies Weapons Testing Range (MAWTR), Metru Nui Surrounding Islets * Militis Acies Command Center: Terros Division (MACC:TD), Po-Terros * Militis Acies Fortified Transport Caverns (MAFTC), Metru Nui-wide * Fort Grey (Formerly Brotherhood of Darkness Facility), Le-Terros Ranking Within the Militis Acies, there is a strict ranking structure, that goes as follows (Black: Army, SF, Blue: Navy, Grey: Air Force) Flag/General Officers Field Marshal/Chief Admiral/Supreme Air Marshal General/Admiral/Chief Air Marshal Lieutenant General/Vice Admiral/Air Marshal Major General/Rear Admiral/Chief Air Commodore Brigadier General/Commodore/Air Commodore Senior Officers Colonel/Naval Captain/Group Captain Lieutenant Colonel/Commander/Wing Commander Major/Lieutenant Commander/Squadron Leader Junior Officers Captain/Naval Lieutenant/Flight Lieutenant Lieutenant/Sub-Lieutenant/Chief Flying Officer Second Lieutenant/Acting Sub-Lieutenant/Flying Officer Non-Commissioned Officers (NCOs) Chief Warrant Officer/Master Chief Petty Officer/Chief Air Officer Master Warrant Officer/Chief Petty Officer/Master Air Officer Warrant Officer/Petty Officer/Air Officer Master Sergeant/Master Naval Sergeant/Chief Flight Sergeant Sergeant/Naval Sergeant/Flight Sergeant Master Corporal/Master Navyman/Flight Corporal Corporal/Leading Navyman/Corporal Private/Able Navyman/Aircraftman Characters * Field Marshal Kaldun Dekiyar, Commander-in-Chief, Militis Acies (Me) * Supreme Air Marshal Keira, Commanding Officer, Militis Air Force (Rehzzie) * ___________, Commanding Officer, Militis Navy (unfilled) * General Snow, Commanding Officer, Militis Army (The Captain) * Colonel Xerad Oburr, Division Officer, Militis Army Mounted Division (Me, formerly CJ) * Captain Vaikun Khartoum, Squad Commander, Militis Army Mounted Division (Me, formerly CJ) * Adm. Valindo (BZPRPG), Port Commander, Militis Navy (Dwin) * Gr/Cpt. Caenyr, Division Officer, Militis Air Force (Rehzzie) * Captain Pentakon, A-Detachment Commander, MSF (Me, formerly BCE) * Captain Sufik Siate, A-Detachment Commander, MSF (Me, formerly BCE) Players * Soylent Green * John Clark * Dwin * The Captain Joining If you wish to join, go to any of the Militis Acies Bases (preferably MACC/STC), and speak with the Commanding Officer of the Base. Allies * CIS Category: Factions (BZPRPG)